White Flames
White Flames (白い炎 Shiroi honō White Flame in the Japanese version) is Chapter 16 of Fire Emblem Fates in the Revelation Version. This chapter takes place in Lava Fields. After completing this chapter, the player is immediately sent into the next chapter without saving or returning to My Castle. Script The script for this chapter can be found here. Synopsis Yukimura is seen defending Castle Shirasagi with his auto matons from Nohrian invaders. As things seem to go sour, Ryoma comes to his aid alongside Scarlet. After the attack is over, he introduces Yukimura to Scarlet, stating that her fighters would help defend Castle Shirasagi. He then informs Yukimura of Corrin's request to join them to end the war, to which Yukimura replies that he had heard their request as well. Ryoma remarks on Corrin's leadership ability, saying that they displayed the qualities of a ruler even at a young age, and that he was once jealous of them. He tells that he was there when Nohrians kidnapped Corrin, and that he regrets not being strong enough to keep them safe. Yukimura reassures him, saying that he was too young to make a difference anyway. Ryoma then replies that he trusts in Corrin and that he will go to the Bottomless Canyon to join them. Hinoka arrives and resolves to go as well, feeling that she was also partly responsible for Corrin's kidnapping by not being strong enough to stop it. Ryoma leaves Yukimura to defend the castle alone, and he, Hinoka and Scarlet head off. Meanwhile, Corrin's group arrives at the Lava Fields near the Bottomless Canyon. Elise and Takumi worry that they could not convince Xander or Ryoma to join them, though Camilla reassures them, stating that the skies haven't completely changed yet. Suddenly, Hans and the Nohrian army arrive, and Corrin begins to think that they have been betrayed by Xander. When their situation seems dire, Ryoma and Hinoka arrives to help the group, alongside Scarlet, Azama and Setsuna with the latter two introducing themselves to Corrin. Corrin thanks everyone for coming, and they begin their fight against the Nohrians. After Hans is defeated, Corrin is relieved to have finally reached their destination, until they notices another Nohrian forces, led by Iago, on the horizon. Items Dropped Items * Tomahawk - Hans * Killer Bow * Mend Strategy The walls of flame do not have a set formation upon starting the map; where some walls will be up and save your units from one onslaught of enemies can let another in. The Dragon Veins across the map allow the play some level of control, triggering a Flame Wall to either appear or disappear in the highlighted area, but it requires the player be able to reach the Dragon Vein, and in some cases the players army may already be fighting for spots on the map, let alone be able to reach Dragon Veins, due to the Canyon spots being terrain nobody can stand on. Across the map are Fighters, Outlaws, Dark Mages, Knights, Berserkers, Adventurers, Sorcerers, and Generals. The Dark Mages/Sorcerers will all have Thunder while all other units will carry Steel weaponry, with Generals also having either Iron or Hand Axes and Adventurers also holding Mend to heal their allies, which the enemy will run away from battle if hurt but not killed and an Adventurer is capable of reaching them (such as the Sorcerer right next to Ryoma's group). (On Lunatic) All promoted enemies but Adventurers have both of their unpromoted forms skills equipped as well. The player will get 5 new allies upon starting the map, all of which are located in the top left corner of the map while the player's army is in the bottom left. * Ryoma is easily the strongest of the group, his Raijinto being enough to carry the group, and potentially the players entire army, throughout the map. He can work as a great Attack Stance support unit if the player still needs to train up units, or to train Setsuna and Hinoka. His personal skill, notably, should always be triggered so long as he is in any kind of stance. * Scarlet is the second strongest, but has the potential to be even deadlier than Ryoma thanks to her Killer Axe.Her Hand Axe and Lunge can help to set up kills for other units, helpful if the player wants to get Hinoka or Setsuna trained up. * Hinoka isn't strong, but her base Speed leaves her faster than all the Adventurers and Berserkers on the map, and only needing one more point in Speed to double attack them. She is holding a Guard Naginata to increase her defense, though it does decrease her Avoid, and she still can't take many attacks when equipped with it, so care should be taken. She does make for a great mage killer however, thanks to weapon advantage, high Speed and Resistance, and the Guard Naginata further decreasing damage taken. Additionally, she begins the stage at level 17 so, with a bit of work, she may be ready for promotion very soon. * Setsuna can't do heavy amounts of damage, and her Steel Yumi decreases her Double Attacking ability, but she can be used to poke at enemy units from behind Flame Walls, and can pick off weakened units from a safer spot. She is heavily vulnerable to physical attacks however, especially due to the heavy amount of powerful physical attackers around the map, so she can potentially be a liability on the map. * Azama can't do much to counter the enemy units on the map beyond his personal ability. However, he can use his Staves to keep the players army alive, letting him get free EXP for as long as he has staff uses to throw around. Ryoma is also carrying a Master Seal in his inventory. The player should have had 14+ Master Seals to use on their army at this point, so the one Ryoma has should go to Hinoka (the most likely recipient, again since she starts as a Level 17 Sky Knight) or one of her retainers once they get some EXP. The player should focus on getting Ryoma's group and Corrin's together so that the player can appropriately organize the units in case a Flame Wall splits the army. Due to the random nature of the Flame Walls, the path to and from an enemy can be closed off in an instant, so the player should focus on picking off whatever enemies they can. Getting to Hans isn't as simple as going around the Canyon either, due to the number of enemies who line up the area around the Canyon tiles and more showing up if the Flame Walls permit them. On getting to Hans, his accuracy is lackluster at best, making him a prime target for Samurai/Swordmaster units and Dual weaponry. If going at him with a weapon disadvantage however, or simply getting unlucky, he will do a large amount of damage, if not outright killing or knocking out your units. He is bulkier than the generic Berserkers around the map, but slightly weaker and much slower, so chipping him down with a Dual Shuriken ninja unit should bring him down to a point where a weaker unit can safely kill him in one round. Alternatively, Ryoma can kill Hans in one round if given enough strength, which a Defense Stance gives him. As noted above, on completing this chapter, the next one starts immediately while taking away the players ability to save or return to My Castle, both before and after Chapter 17 begins and forcing the player to restart this chapter should something happen to make the player restart their game (unit death, Avatar is killed). The nature of this chapter makes getting the same results as a previous playthrough near impossible. It is also in your best interest that you clear the objective as fast as possible. One reason is to make any replay caused by the next chapter faster and less painful. The other being the nature of the map that disallows grinding of weaker unit. This is because the map is deceptively crowded, and any attempt to form elaborate attack stances will end up positioning your army in awkward, vulnerable, positions. The abundant ranged enemy units can then snipe off any of your units that got boxed by unforeseen Flame Walls. The most foolproof tactic would be sortieing your most powerful units like Camilla and Takumi, that along with Ryoma and Scarlet, can be used as a spearhead to carve a direct route towards Hans to promptly defeat him. Notice that no enemy except Hans carry a droppable item, so there is little reason to split your troops or prolong your stay here to feed EXP to your army. Hans himself isn't so hard though, and come preequipped with the Tomahawk that gives him blind spots in the squares adjacent to him. If you can defeat Hans in one turn, feel free to give the finishing hit to a unit you want to level. The squares that make up the edges of the map does not have Flame Walls. Thus, traversing the edges of the map towards Hans' corner is a surefire way to easily clear this chapter. Reinforcements * Turn 11: Two Fighters and a Berserker from the North. * Turn 16: Two Dark Mages and a Sorcerer from the south, just right of where the player's selected units start. * Turn 21: Two Outlaws and an Adventurer from the Northwest corner, just right of where Ryoma's group starts. * Turn 26: Two Knights and a General from the Southwestern corner. Trivia * This is the only time in all three routes (not counting the final missions) that the chapter immediately goes into the next one after beating it. Category:Fates Chapters